


Focused

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-14
Updated: 1998-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek goes after something he wants with his usual intensity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focused

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the thread on the nick-fixx e-mail list. We're not obsessed, we're focused!
> 
> This is definitely two-armed Krycek.
> 
> Another fine beta job by Te, your future empress.

Alex Krycek shot down his fifth lackey for the night and kept running. He'd meant to slip into the warehouse unnoticed, pick up the package, and get out with no one the wiser. Stupid human luck, good for them and bad for him, had ruined that plan. A shame, but shit happens. No use complaining about it.

He wouldn't leave until he got what he came for.

When one bullet took him in the thigh, Krycek slid behind some crates for cover. He laid down subduing fire and, during a lull, tied a ripped-off piece of his T-shirt around his leg to slow the bleeding. It was hard with no light--which he'd taken out for the whole building once they'd discovered him--but he managed. He had better than average night vision. When he finished tending to his leg, Krycek pushed a crate into the path of some oncoming goons and started running again.

His blood pounded through his head, and there was a spreading weakness in the leg, but he didn't have the time to stop. Later.

He reached the proper door and dialed the code into the lock. Information on the unlocking code, the building's floorplan, and the identities of the people involved had cost him but was well worth it. Krycek opened the heavy door, set it to stay open, and walked into the vault.

Mulder lay motionless on a pallet surrounded by cases of stolen jewelry, priceless art, and unmarked bills. Krycek peeled back one of the agent's eyelids and shone a small flashlight at the eye. Mulder had obviously been the recipient of a partyload of drugs. Krycek stroked three fingers down the left cheekbone of the sleeping face.

Krycek pulled him up into a fireman's carry. Mulder didn't wake up or respond, just hung limp as a ragdoll. The younger man fought down some very dirty thoughts. Later.

Once he left the vault, Krycek settled into a fast, steady pace that jarred his leg and Mulder as little as possible. He'd almost reached the door when three spotlights came on, blinding him. He barely dodged the fist that flew at his face.

Krycek backed up into some empty space and looked around. Five goons, one of whom blocked the door, and an older man in a suit surrounded him at various distances. All had guns pointed at him and Mulder.

"I believe you stole something of ours, Mr. Krycek," the suit shouted.

"It's not stealing when I take back what's mine." As he shifted Mulder's weight on his shoulder, Krycek shot quick looks around the room to find out who had which weapon. He thought of angles, trajectories, and the shooters' speeds.

He loved this, loved the danger and the challenge of playing his life like a high stakes game of pool. He shifted Mulder on his shoulder and heard a small moan. He intended to hear it again under different circumstances later.

He stood utterly still, waited until they started to relax a little, then made his move. He zigzagged around the man at the door and smiled as the body served as cover for the hail of bullets that followed. The cool night air singing through him, he ran to the car and got the both of them inside, slamming the door behind them. Krycek cursed as he climbed over the stick shift to the driver's seat. He started the car and stomped the accelerator just as his hunters cleared the turn. One bounced off the windshield and another off the front grill as he peeled out of the alley.

Mulder, not belted in, started to slide to the floor. Krycek pulled him up with one arm and pushed him back against the seat. The dashboard lights underlit the agent's face in green and red. He looked like a guileless child taking a nap after a long, busy day.

Despite the returning pain in his leg, Krycek started to smile. A firm believer in enjoying a mix of business with pleasure whenever he could, he looked forward to questioning Mulder himself.

 

### End


End file.
